Noël vu du ciel
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Douce nuit, sainte nuit, passait à la radio. Son moteur de recherche était à portée de clic, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris le prochain billet d'avion pour Seattle.


Petit OS écrit pour le "secret santa" du fof, et donc dédicacé à **Dauphin Noire** ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres qui auront la curiosité de venir lire. En tout cas, je me suis assez amusée à l'écrire.

Toute ressemblance avec des situations réelles est bien évidemment absolument fortuite et non le fait d'expériences répétées...

* * *

><p><strong>Noël vu du ciel<strong>

L'ironie de toute l'affaire, c'est que Zurich à Noël ressemblait probablement au rêve de bien des gens. Il y avait des décorations ravissantes partout, de grands sapins très décorés, tout illuminés, magnifiques. Les vitrines des magasins affichaient leur opulence avec une abondance de cadeaux, de neige et de promotions en tout genre. Les illuminations de Noël éclairaient toutes les rues, et les commerçants suisses, d'habitude assez bourrus, saluaient tous les clients de « Merry Christmas ! » enthousiastes.

Non sans difficulté, Cristina avait appris à le dire en allemand (« Frohe Weihnachten! »), ce qui lui avait valu de grands sourires, félicitations et éclats de rire dans le magasin en bas de chez elle où elle achetait à manger (et à boire. Surtout à boire), aux petites heures du jour, quand elle sortait de l'Institut. Burke lui avait laissé un sacré cadeau, et beaucoup, beaucoup de travail. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait à l'envie, depuis un mois, quand elle s'extirpait de son lit après quelques heures de sommeil pour retrouver sa salle d'opération, en ignorant au mieux le grand sapin et les décorations qui avaient fait leur apparition dans tous les coins.

Ce jour-là, elle avait commencé exactement comme ça, arrivée au bureau après avoir dormi quatre heures, à peine coiffée, elle s'était engouffrée dans son bureau sans saluer sa secrétaire (Comment pouvait-elle bien avoir une secrétaire ?!). Pour en ressortir aussitôt, elle avait une opération. Une bonne, longue opération qui devait lui prendre plusieurs heures et beaucoup d'énergie, ainsi que toute sa concentration. Pas moyen de penser à Noël pendant ce temps-là.

Sauf… Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas compté sur l'enthousiasme de ses infirmières de blocs, qui discutaient joyeusement des repas qui les attendaient à la maison, et des cadeaux pour leurs enfants, leurs mères et leurs amants. Elle n'avait pas non plus compté sur le fils de l'opéré, avec son sucre d'orge dans la bouche et ses doigts collants, s'accrochant à sa jambe en lui disant qu'elle était plus forte que le Père Noël. Elle n'avait pas compté sur le petit sourire compatissant de sa secrétaire (pitié !), lui demandant si elle souhaitait se joindre à elle et sa famille pour le réveillon, puisqu'elle était toute seule, et que quand même, quelle tristesse…

_Douce nuit, sainte nuit_, passait à la radio.

Elle avait baragouiné quelque chose en se repliant vers son bureau, avait claqué la porte, et s'était assise en soupirant devant son ordinateur. Elle avait ouvert ses mails. Vide. Meredith lui manquait. Elles s'étaient jurées, en se séparant, de rester en contact et de s'écrire et se parler tous les jours, mais 9h de décalage horaire, et le travail acharné qu'elles accomplissaient l'une et l'autre, rendaient ces promesses difficiles à tenir. Christina soupira à nouveau. Même Alex lui manquait, encore qu'elle ne le lui aurait jamais dit.

Son moteur de recherche était à portée de clic, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris le prochain billet d'avion pour Seattle. Au revoir Zurich, la neige, les lumières et les sourires, elle rentrait à la maison, dans la neige, les lumières et les sourires. Mais d'autres.

Elle pestait en arrivant à l'aéroport. Elle avait oublié l'heure dans les magasins, à chercher des cadeaux pour Zola, et s'était précipité en catastrophe vers un taxi au son entêtant d'un chant qui devait être de Noël, et qui devait être en allemand, mais auquel elle ne comprenait rien. Le chauffeur l'avait regardée fixement pendant qu'elle lui répétait trois fois qu'elle voulait aller à l'aéroport, et il lui semblait que la circulation dans Zurich n'avait jamais été aussi ralentie.

L'aéroport sentait la frénésie et les vacances, et les gens se croisaient, pressés, sans se regarder. Elle s'engagea dans la file pour enregistrer sa valise, et tandis qu'elle patientait, la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers mois la rattrapa brusquement. Elle étouffa un bâillement dans son coude et posa son regard sur la famille devant elle. Papa avait des cernes et un long manteau noir, l'air blasé et vaguement distant. Maman plus de cernes encore, un manteau beige, et suivait attentivement les moindres faits et gestes de Bébé et Petit qui, un mètre devant leurs parents, poussaient des petites voitures en babillant. Petit finit, évidemment, par piquer la voiture de Bébé, qui éclata en sanglots bruyants. Maman récupéra les voitures en sermonnant les deux bambins, tandis que Papa prenait l'air encore plus distant et que Cristina grimaçait à l'idée de partager l'avion avec eux.

Une hôtesse attira l'attention de la famille, qui s'approcha du comptoir. Cristina sortit son passeport de son sac et attendit son tour. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin sa valise sur le tapis roulant, elle releva la tête sur l'hôtesse la plus revêche qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

- Le bagage est trop lourd.

Cristina grimaça. C'était à prévoir, évidemment.

- De beaucoup ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception pour cette fois ? C'est Noël, et je n'ai pas vu mes amis depuis plusieurs mois ?

Elle grimaça derechef en s'entendant parler. On aurait dit Izzie, n'importe quoi. Et de fait, l'hôtesse ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

- C'est Noël pour tout le monde, Madame ! Vous pouvez retirer des éléments et les mettre dans votre bagage à main, si vous voulez, mais c'est tout.

Baissant la tête en soupirant, Cristina ouvrit sa valise et récupéra dedans la boite du Docteur Maboul qu'elle avait acheté pour Zola, et le livre en tissu sur le corps humain pour son frère. Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour en faire des chirurgiens. Elle les mit dans son sac à main sous l'œil dubitatif et méprisant de l'hôtesse, qu'elle fixa ensuite d'un air de défi.

- C'est bon là ?

L'autre fit une moue qui ne l'engageait pas beaucoup, mais tapa quelques touches de son terminal pour faire sortir le billet autocollant qu'elle accrocha à la valise. Puis le billet de Cristina, qu'elle lui tendit sans un mot. « Joyeux Noël, hein », finit-elle par annoncer au dos de la chirurgienne.

« C'est ça » grommela Cristina en s'éloignant. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui menait aux salles d'embarquement, pour passer ses affaires aux rayons X. Elle sortit sa tablette, son appareil photo, posa son téléphone et son portefeuille dans un bac en plastique. Puis, après un temps de réflexion, enleva sa ceinture et ses chaussures, puis sa montre, en pestant à voix basse. Devant elle, un garçonnet blond, qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans, sautillait sur place en chantant à tue-tête.

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts, que j'aime ta verduuuuuuureu_ ! (1)

Sa mère, à côté, ne semblait absolument pas se formaliser des maux de tête carabinés que ce sale gosse était en train de donner à tous les autres passagers. Saletés de Français. Elle hésita un moment, se demandant si elle pouvait arguer de son statut de médecin et du risque pour les autres passagers pour obliger le gamin à se taire, puis décida que ce serait probablement mal perçu.

En chaussettes, son pantalon glissant, elle passa enfin entre les montants métalliques. Qui se déclenchèrent, évidemment. Elle regarda la policière qui lui fit un signe, passa le détecteur de métaux le long de son dos, de ses jambes de ses bras, de son ventre, avant de la laisser passer pour récupérer ses affaires.

Cristina trouva enfin sa salle d'embarquement, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil vide, loin des autres gens. Ouvrant son téléphone, elle vérifia que personne n'avait cherché à la joindre. Elle le rangea, sortit sa tablette, regarda quel temps il faisait à Seattle. Pluvieux, avec menace de neige. Quelle surprise.

L'écran de télé passait, sans le son mais en continu, semblait-il, des publicités pour divers jouets, ou d'autres pour des voyages vers des destinations exotiques. Elle décida de sortir le livre qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que son sandwich.

Elle attaquait le chapitre quatre lorsqu'on les invita à entrer dans l'avion. Elle se glissa avec un soupir de satisfaction dans son fauteuil, posant son sac à ses pieds. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, les rouvrit quand un sac cogna violemment contre son bras. La jeune fille qui venait de lui faire un bleu s'excusa en rougissant, et Cristina recula vers le hublot, observant attentivement les passagers suivants pour éviter un nouveau choc intempestif.

Enfin, elle entendit les hôtesses fermer la porte et se rassit correctement dans son siège. Elle attrapa le magazine dans la pochette devant elle et le feuilleta d'un œil distrait.

« Mesdames Messieurs bienvenue à bord ! Je suis votre commandant, merci d'avoir choisi de voler en notre compagnie. Malheureusement, en raison des mauvaises conditions météorologiques au-dessus de Londres, notre avion ne décollera pas tout de suite. Nous nous excusons pour ce dérangement et vous remercions pour votre patience. »

Cristina referma brusquement son magazine, et attira l'attention d'un steward un peu plus loin.

- Le retard, là… on en a pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, Madame, tout dépend de Londres. Nous vous tiendrons informés.

- Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai une correspondance, moi, à Londres.

- Ah. Je suis navré.

- Ca m'aide pas tellement, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, Madame ? Dit-il en se dégageant et en s'éloignant d'elle.

Cristina le regarda partir en pestant. Elle sortit ses écouteurs de son sac et les brancha à son téléphone, lançant la musique, bien décidée à se détendre.

_« Last Christmas, I gave you my heart »_

Avec violence, elle appuya sur le bouton "suivant".

« Mesdames Messieurs, c'est à nouveau votre commandant de bord ».

Cristina retira ses écouteurs et vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. L'avion aurait dû décoller vingt minutes plus tôt.

« Malheureusement, le temps à Heathrow ne s'améliore pas, et notre décollage est décalé d'encore un moment. Nous nous excusons pour ce dérangement et nous vous remercions pour votre patience. »

La chirurgienne chercha du regard un steward ou une hôtesse, mais ils ne semblaient être nulle part. Cette petite enflure de steward avait dû les renseigner et ils l'évitaient ! De l'autre côté de l'allée, un couple de personnes âgées soupirait et échangeaient quelques regrets. Ils risquaient de rater le début du dîner, si leur fille ne les attendait pas. Cristina eut brusquement envie de les étouffer avec du pudding, pour leur rentrer leur accent britannique au fin fond de la gorge.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, ferma les paupières, et remit ses écouteurs. _Guns 'n' Roses_, voilà qui était parfait.

L'avion décolla enfin, plus d'une heure après l'horaire prévu. Lorsque l'hôtesse lui proposa à boire et que Cristina réclama de la tequila (il lui fallait bien ça pour étouffer la fatigue, l'énervement, et la certitude d'avoir raté sa correspondance), elle répondit qu'il n'y en avait pas – et avec un air désapprobateur, en plus !

- Vous n'avez pas de vodka non plus ? Non ? Du whisky ? Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez comme alcool fort ? (2)

- Du champagne, Madame. Politique de la compagnie, se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter en voyant le regard outré de Cristina.

- Va pour du champagne, soupira-t-elle.

En arrivant à Heathrow, elle avait atteint le chapitre huit de son roman, et regrettait désormais de l'avoir acheté. Elle avait également bu trop de champagne, et avait définitivement raté sa correspondance. Elle tendit ses papiers à l'officier de la police des frontières sans le regarder, il les lui rendit avec un sourire, et l'accompagna d'un « joyeux Noël ! » qui lui fit grincer des dents.

Elle récupéra sa valise sur les tapis roulants (en dernier. Sa valise sortit en dernier, elle le savait) et se dirigea vers les comptoirs de la compagnie aérienne, pour obtenir une nouvelle place.

- Alors, tous les avions sont plein… Mais j'ai une place en classe éco dans l'avion de 22h.

- Vous êtes sûre ? gémit Cristina. Pas de place en business ? Même en première classe, je suis prête à payer.

- Rien avant demain, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête, navré. Juste la place en éco, à 22h.

- Hé ben va pour celle-là, alors, soupira la chirurgienne.

A cet instant précis, tandis que le jeune homme lui tendait son nouveau billet d'avion, elle lâcha, très fort, une bordée de jurons qui auraient donné des vapeurs à sa mère. Il la regardait d'un air choqué et vaguement horrifié, tendant toujours le billet qu'elle ne prenait pas.

- Excusez-moi, c'est… j'ai oublié des cadeaux dans l'avion.

- Je suis navré, offrit-il avec une grimace. Vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules et prit le billet, le rangea dans son sac. Suivant le conseil du jeune homme, après avoir réenregistré sa valise (« c'est limite le poids là hein Madame ! »), elle se balada le long des vitrines des magasins d'Heathrow. Parfums, sacs, alcools s'affichaient partout, mais rien qui pouvait faire un bon cadeau pour un bébé d'un an.

Elle finit par trouver un siège à peu près confortable où elle s'installa, attendant que son avion soit annoncé. Elle jeta un œil sur son livre, qui n'avait malheureusement pas changé de sujet depuis sa descente de l'avion, et soupira. Personne n'avait tenté de la joindre sur son téléphone, aussi se résolut-elle à rouvrir son roman.

De nombreux soupirs et chapitres plus tard, elle put enfin se diriger vers une salle d'embarquement qui était déjà quasi comble. L'avion serait plein, se souvint-elle. Dix heures en classe éco. Elle gémit.

Elle pénétra dans l'avion parmi les derniers, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était au milieu d'une rangée, coincée entre un Anglais qui avait dû être rugbyman dans une vie antérieure, et une dame d'une quarantaine d'années avec le visage tiré, qui était tournée vers les sièges derrière elle où étaient assises deux petites filles – probablement les siennes. Si Cristina avait cru en dieu, elle aurait prié pour que cette compagnie aérienne serve de la tequila. Elle était malheureusement persuadée que tel n'était pas le cas.

Ce que l'hôtesse lui confirma plus d'une heure plus tard, cet avion-ci ayant également pris du retard. Sous le regard outré de la mère de famille et intéressé du rugbyman, qui lorgnait de son côté depuis qu'elle s'était assise. En désespoir de cause, elle prit à nouveau deux verres de mauvais champagne. Elle grignota un bout du dîner qui leur fut proposé et, attrapant l'oreiller et la couverture, entreprit de dormir un peu. Elle était chirurgienne, elle avait survécu à l'internat au Seattle Grace, elle était capable de dormir n'importe où, nom d'une pipe !

Voilà une information, en tout cas, qui n'avait pas dû être donnée à Lara et Clara, les deux pestes à l'arrière. Quand elles ne tapaient pas dans le fauteuil de Cristina, elles parlaient (fort), riaient (encore plus fort), se disputaient (en hurlant) ou appelaient leur mère. Qui leur disait de se taire à grands renforts de « chuuuuuuuuuut », qu'elle lâchait avec une régularité infernale.

En désespoir de cause, Cristina décida de regarder un film. Elle consulta la liste proposée, pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait aucun des acteurs – et probablement aucun des réalisateurs non plus. Elle en choisit un au hasard, et regretta presque immédiatement son choix lorsque le rugbyman lui attrapa la main qu'elle portait à son oreille pour y mettre l'écouteur pour lui dire que c'était un film super qu'il avait adoré, peut-être le film de l'année. Son impression fut confirmée au quart du film, et elle ne le finit que parce que rien ne la tentait davantage, surtout pas son livre, et discuter avec le rugbyman analphabète encore moins.

Une fois le film fini, les deux pestes semblaient endormies, tout comme leur mère et la majorité des passagers. Cristina hésita à se mettre à chanter, très fort, « _white christmas_ », mais résista à la tentation et gigota un peu pour trouver une position à peu près confortable pour dormir.

Elle s'éveilla après quelques courtes heures, et entreprit de voir où était l'avion grâce à la carte céleste qu'on pouvait trouver sur les petits écrans. Juste au-dessus de New York. Avec une grimace, elle pensa à sa mère qui avait proposé de venir la voir à Zurich pour les vacances et qu'elle avait découragée, disant qu'elle travaillerait. Et voilà qu'elle était là, plusieurs milliers de mètres au-dessus de New-York, en route vers Seattle et sa vraie famille, celle qui comptait : celle de la médecine.

Avec un soupir, elle évoqua sa mère et son beau-père, les vacances de son enfance, les chandeliers à neuf branches dans le salon pour Hanoukka. C'étaient de bons souvenirs, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre. Et la vague culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle passait plus de dix minutes en compagnie de sa mère.

Un grand coup vint heurter le bas de son dos, et elle se retourna vivement, son regard furieux croisant les yeux luisant de malice de Clara – ou Lara, peu importe. « Tu refais ça, je te jette de l'avion ». La petite pouffa, pas impressionnée une minute.

- T'es bête, on peut pas ouvrir les portes, pendant que l'avion vole.

Cristina s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?

- La dernière fois, Lara et moi, on a essayé, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hochant la tête, Cristina se rassit correctement dans son siège, cherchant un peu de confort. Ces petites iraient loin, mais pour l'instant, ça ne l'avançait pas du tout. Elle éplucha une nouvelle fois la liste des films proposés, vérifia que le rugbyman dormait toujours, et choisit un autre film un peu hasard.

De trop nombreuses heures plus tard, l'avion finit enfin par se poser, et elle se détacha immédiatement – sous le regard à nouveau désapprobateur de la mère de famille. « Mesdames Messieurs, nous vous prions de rester assis et attachés tant que le voyant lumineux est allumé. En effet, nous sommes arrêtés en milieu de piste et n'avons pas encore atteint le port de stationnement ». La mère de famille arbora immédiatement un air fier que Cristina envisagea de lui faire ravaler violemment. Mais Lara – ou Clara – décida de donner un grand coup de pied dans le fauteuil de sa mère, qui répondit en glapissant « mais tenez-vous donc tranquilles, on arrive, là ! » qui suffit à Cristina comme revanche.

Quand elle put enfin sortir de l'avion, elle aurait pu courir tant elle était enchantée d'être enfin sur la terre ferme. Le visage de Lexie apparut brièvement devant ses yeux, et elle la chassa avec autorité. Elle tendit son passeport à la policière avec un quasi sourire, et apprécia étonnamment le « bonnes fêtes » qui la salua en retour.

Elle tapait du pied en attendant sa valise, qui n'en finissait pas d'arriver. A tous les coups, elle était tout au fond de l'avion et serait la dernière à sortir. Oh, et elle n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour les enfants de Meredith. Tiens, Meredith ! Elle sortit sa tablette et l'alluma, et appela sa meilleure amie. Au bout de quelques sonneries, le visage de Meredith apparut enfin, visiblement réveillée au milieu d'une sieste. Ou de la nuit.

- Cristina ?! Tout va bien ? Mais il est quelle heure chez toi, là ?

- Il est minuit !

- Mais, c'est pas possible, il est minuit ici…

- Oui, Meredith… Réfléchis…

- Ooooooooooooooooooh, mais tu es làààààààààààà ! Où es-tu ? Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher ?!

- Non, je vais prendre un taxi. Je suis à l'aéroport, j'arrive.

- Je t'attends !

Sa valise arriva au moment où elle raccrocha, et elle n'attendit que quelques minutes pour un taxi. Il ne connaissait bien sûr pas la maison de Derek, mais elle y était suffisamment allée pour lui indiquer le chemin. _Last christmas, I gave you my heart_, chantonna-t-elle avec la radio pendant le trajet. Elle irait à la Maison (la Vraie, l'Unique) demain, voir Alex. Et l'hôpital, après. Ce soir… Ce soir c'était Meredith.

- Ton voyage s'est passé ?

- Sans problème.

...

(1) En français dans le texte

(2) Attention, les enfants, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, laissez vos parents en consommer.

* * *

><p>Et comme à l'accoutumée, tout commentaire sera le bienvenu et sera suivi d'une réponse !<p> 


End file.
